


Magicians in the Streets

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadly tricks, Escape Artist!Jesse, Fluff, M/M, Street Magician!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse McCree nearly loses his life to a daring stunt as an escape artist and, of course, he has to try it again.





	Magicians in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [LostInYourUniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyouruniverse) for coming up with the idea and allowing me to write/publish this little drabble!!

_“The last two people to try this trick didn’t make it out alive, McCree. What makes you think you’ll be any different? Not only that, but no one has_ actually _completed this trick successfully. You’re a talented escape artist, but even you should know you’re not that good_. _” Hanzo’s voice was scathing, almost angry sounding, as Jesse prepared to do the daring stunt in question. The western escape artist just laughs, patting the street magician on the shoulder as he lowers himself into the box._

_“I’ll be fine, sweetpea, just you see. If there’s gonna be a man who can successfully pull this trick off, it’s gonna be me. I ain’t ever had an accident.” He waves his hand, laying back in order to allow the stage hands to secure the thick metal bands across his body before they seal the box. A moment later, the camera flickers to life on the big screen, revealing Jesse looking around the box as they start to pile dirt on top of it. He flashes a cheesy grin, nods his head, and then the camera goes black._

~*~

The trick had gone wrong. Jesse hadn’t been able to maneuver out of the bonds fast enough to escape the box. By the time anyone realized something was wrong, it was almost too late. When they pulled him out of the box, he had already stopped breathing, and his pulse was almost non-existent. It had taken the combined forces of Genji and several of the staff members to keep Hanzo from interfering, and it had taken that moment for the street magician to realize how much he cared for the escape artist.

Three months later, when Jesse had _finally_ woken up after the incident, Hanzo had been the first person he allowed to see him. He was ashamed that he had failed so spectacularly at the trick. He was worried that showing his face again would only add to the shame. Hanzo had called him an idiot, not only for trying the trick, but for failing and scaring Hanzo that much. After their reunion, and once Jesse was released from the hospital, he had taken a break, swearing off his stunts. 

As time drew on, though, it became apparent that something was missing in the cowboy’s life. He was growing restless. He tried to accompany Hanzo on his adventures out to the main street to perform street magic with him, but it didn’t fill him with the same excitement that the more dangerous stunts did. He’d always been an adrenaline junky, and making cards change face or cell phones disappear just wasn’t cutting him for it. Against Hanzo’s wishes, Jesse had started out with the easier stunts, escaping straight jackets, chains, and the likes. He’d had issues in the beginning, with the claustrophobic feeling that encompassed him whenever he was wrapped up, but it wasn’t long before he was back in the swing of things. 

Exactly two years after the incident, Jesse found himself in the middle of a heated argument with Hanzo. 

“I _have_ to try again. I know what went wrong, and I know how to correct it so that it doesn’t happen again. Besides, I don’t think it’s your decision to be making anyways.” He huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Jesse McCree! How dare you have the audacity to even _think_ about doing that stunt again! You almost died. You were in a coma for three months! I almost lost you. So no, maybe it isn’t my decision to be making, but doesn’t my opinion count? What am I supposed to do if this time I do lose you?” Hanzo’s eyes tighten a little, and Jesse doesn’t miss the way his voice hitches at the end. He’s quiet for a minute, avoiding eye contact. When he does look up, it’s hard to meet Hanzo’s gaze. He lifts his hands, gently cupping the street magician’s face between his palms. 

“I love you, honeybee, you know I do. I would do anything for you. But I can’t oblige this time. I have to do this stunt. I _have_ to redeem myself and I know I can. You ain’t gonna lose me.” He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Hanzo tenses up under his touch, turns his head away, and gently grabs Jesse’s wrist, pulling his hands away from his face. “You’re a damned fool, McCree. A crazy, damned fool. If you fail again, and you end up back in the hospital, don’t expect me to be around when you wake up again.” Hanzo gives him a look that could wilt steel before he turns around, storming out of their room. As hurt as Jesse is, he knows he’s making the right choice. He wouldn’t feel complete if he didn’t. 

~*~

The night of Jesse’s big act found Hanzo a nervous wreck. Genji was with him again, attempting to keep him calm and collected while Jesse, dressed up in his flashy cowboy outfit, waves to the crowd from his platform. He glances down in Hanzo’s direction, a brief, reassuring smile flashing across his face before he looks back up to the audience, giving one last wave before he hops down into the box. 

Hanzo tenses next to Genji, biting his lip as he watches the stage crew start to fasten the iron bars across Jesse’s body. The lid shuts, the camera flickering on the screen for a brief moment before Jesse’s face comes into view, as calm and collected as he was the first time he attempted this stunt. The cowboy makes a show of looking around the box before his gaze fixes on the camera, on _Hanzo_ , and he winks. It’s that simple gesture that causes the tension to release out of Hanzo’s shoulders a little. 

“He can do this. He knows what went wrong last time, and he knows how to adjust.” Despite Hanzo’s words, he’s still got a death grip on Genji’s shoulder. The music starts, the lights dim, Jesse’s face pinches into one of concentration-- and then the camera flickers once and goes out. Dread settles like a stone in Hanzo’s gut, and he can barely hear the stunned breath the audience collectively takes over the dull ringing that starts up in his ears.

“Wait, something’s wrong. The camera-- Genji, we need to get him out.” He takes a step forward, only to be pulled back by someone. He struggles, putting up a small fight without tearing his eyes off the box that was slowly being buried. 

“He can’t inform us if something’s wrong, we have to intervene! Who cares about his damned pride, what if he’s--” The person he’s been fighting against picks him up nearly off the ground and swings him around, away from the box, and Hanzo whirls with his fist raised, only to come face to face with none other than Jesse himself. 

“How’s that for my damned pride?” He drawls, cupping Hanzo’s face in his hands. He’s dressed all in black, much like the stage hands, instead of his flashy outfit, and Hanzo can’t help the relieved sigh that breaks from him as he sags into Jesse’s touch, clinging to him like his life depended on it. In a way, he supposed it did.

“You’re still a damned fool, Jesse McCree, but you’re my damned fool.” Hanzo whispers, punching Jesse’s shoulder roughly before he clings to him again, burying his face in his chest.

“Ow! No need for that, snapdragon, I’m all right. All right indeed.” Jesse hums, holding Hanzo closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, it's just a little something to get me back into the swing of writing these two!!


End file.
